Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft seat, and more particular to a fixing structure for fixing a seat of a vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fixing structure for an aircraft seat comprises: a slide rail 10, a fixing seat 20 and a fixing member 30. The slide rail 10 includes a top portion 11 and two lateral portions 111 which are perpendicularly connected to two sides of the top portion 11. At the top portion 11 is defined a slide slot 12 and plural spaced apart engaging apertures 13.
The fixing seat 20 includes a plurality of engaging portions 21 and a connecting portion 22. The engaging portions 21 are formed in the shape of the engaging apertures 13 and engaged into the slide rail 10 via the engaging apertures 13. The connecting portion 22 is fixed to a corresponding one of the legs of the aircraft seat, and includes a press member 23 with two paw portions 231. The press member 23 has a width corresponding to the width of the top portion 11 of the slide rail 10, and the two paw portions 231 are abutted against the two lateral portions 111.
The fixing member 30 is a screw inserted through the fixing seat 20 and has one end pressed against the press member 23.
The engaging portions 21 are formed in the shape of the engaging apertures 13 and engaged into the slide rail 10 via the engaging apertures 13, then moved to a position where the engaging portions 21 are misaligned with the engaging apertures 13, so that the fixing seat 20 is restricted in the slide rail 10 by the top portion 11.
The fixing member 30 is rotated to push the press member 23 against the top portion 11, so as to fix the fixing seat 20 to the slide rail 10.
However, the fixing member 30 is likely to loosen from the fixing seat 20 due to the vibration during bumpy flights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.